


[Sladin][Dick/Slade] 十日談

by aLady



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom!Dick, Enemy Lovers, GO TO GET YOUR BIRDY, I can't believe that I can write this and I AM ENJOY THIS !!!!!, I love to watch Dick cry hahaha, I must go to work now so I will back to add other tag soon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slade go!go!go!, Top!Slade, and don't kill me, hahaha, lol, love you, please comment
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: So, Dick needs some documents which Slade has. They make a deal, so Dick needs to sleep with the older man to get the documents as return.警告：NC-17／Top!Slade／Bottom!Dick／Enemies to Friends／Friends to LoversThanks Yamada_CZ, I love his/her work, hope you love me lol.Sorry I need to separate the story, cos I really want to write it but I need to go to work lol.See you soon.





	1. 前夜

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slade/Dick [PROMPT+ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835161) by [Yamada_CZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ). 



今晚又是Blüdhaven的一個尋常夜晚，對一般人而言，這一晚再尋常不過：大街上的霓虹燈亮眼非常，可以看得出鬧區的繁華，花紅燈綠，有時連Blüdhaven市民都會不小心迷失。當然，鬧區的喧囂代表著消費力高，每一家酒吧夜店的霓虹都是如此眩目，音樂人聲交互吵雜，觥籌交錯，氣氛蒸騰。這不過只是一個尋常的夜晚，尋常的一角。

Blüdhaven還有許多霓虹燈照不到的小巷暗街，那兒藏汙納垢並不比Gotham「遜色」，而那也是Nightwing經常出沒的地方。每一個大城市都有它的繁華與汙穢，Blüdhaven也一樣。該說有什麼不同，也沒什麼太大的不同，也許就只是這裡的瘋子少很多這樣的差別而已。雖說如此，對Nightwing而言，今晚並不是一個尋常夜晚，他追查的案子已經到了瓶頸，這很不好，他不喜歡這種感覺。

這是一宗拐賣兒童的罪案，數量龐大，而且毫無人道。那些哭泣的孩子身上滿是髒汙與瘀青，他們天真的眼神說明了他們是多麼無辜，可竟然硬生生被迫與父母分離。Dick無法原諒幕後主使，這幾個月來他明裡暗裡都在針對這個罪案，救出那些無辜的孩童。然而，Blüdhaven警方雖多次查獲受害兒童，卻始終抓不到幕後主使，那個藏鏡人藏得太好，似乎每次都能預知警方的到來，從而提早溜走。Dick留心過警局，但他並沒有發現任何可疑的人；他追查此案，雖然小有斬獲，卻依然無法進去核心。

他不想麻煩Bruce，這是他的城市，他必須靠自己努力；另一方面，因為Jason的死，Dick已經跟Bruce有一段時間沒有說話了。

他必須靠自己。

今晚，並不尋常。

他在一個線人那兒得知，他的一個「老朋友」手中握有他所需要的文件與證據。聽到那個名字，Dick並不覺得開心，也振奮不起來，事實上，他一直盡力避免與這個「老朋友」扯上關係。然而，麻煩總是說來就來，不會管你接不接受。

Nightwing連絡上了那個人，他們今晚就在Dick的安全屋內見面——對方要求的。Dick並不反對，反正，這個「老朋友」也不是第一次闖入他家，他要擋根本也擋不住。所以，他只提出一個要求：「不要破壞門鎖或是窗鎖，按門鈴。」他已經厭倦修理這些鎖了。

時間就快到了，Nightwing決定提前結束今天的夜巡，回家等待。他可不想在這麼重要的時候讓這位「老朋友」抓到什麼東西纏著不放。

Nightwing從陽台進入公寓內，涼風徐徐地把淡藍色的窗簾吹得像是海浪一般，輕輕皺皺。他正打算脫下制服，換上輕鬆一點的衣料時，赫然發現他的「老朋友」站在他的臥室。

「嗨，男孩。」

「Slade。」Dick的防備心依然高掛，他沒有想到Slade會先到，還自己進來等候。

「我太期待與你見面，所以提早來了，畢竟，你主動聯絡我，讓我覺得非常有意思。你可以檢查，我信守承諾，沒有破壞你的門鎖或是窗戶。」年長的男人說：「放心，我也沒有拿管理員開刀，我沒有殺他的理由。」

「我相信你。」Dick反過手，把背後的拉鍊再次拉上。他可不想在Slade面前衣衫不整，這感覺太怪了。「既然你如此開門見山，我也不多說廢話。」Dick站在門口，那是脫身的好出口：「我知道你有我需要的東西，我想，也許你也知道我正在調查什麼案子。」

Dick可以感覺出來Deathstroke在笑，即便他並沒有笑出聲音。

「我已知悉。」穿著黑橘相間衣服的男人把一份文件拿了出來：「這就是你要的東西。」

Dick知道Deathstroke從未做吃虧的生意，但相對的，他是一個很有誠信的人，因此Dick並不多花時間確認文件的真偽：「說出你的條件。」

「我們可以做個交易。」Deathstroke看著Dick，從頭到腳打量著，這令Dick感到不自在：「這文件總共有十份，你跟我睡十次，我便把東西給你。」

Dick很是吃驚，他萬萬沒想到Slade會提出這樣的交易：「你在開玩笑嗎？我怎麼可能答應這種事情！」

Slade表現得悻悻然，他將文件收起，聲音無奈：「那我只好把這些東西燒了。真可憐，那些孩子，那些家庭又要經受這些磨難……」他故意提醒黃金男孩，當然，為的就是要達成他的目的。

Dick知道Slade擅長玩弄人心，他也領教過數回，知道最好的辦法就是忽視Deathstroke所講過的話；然而他的腦海都是那些哭泣的孩子，那些他擁抱過，也給過承諾的孩子。Dick緊握雙拳，撇過頭，咬著牙，他很掙扎，要他跟一個大了他兩輪的男人——還是敵人——睡覺，這怎麼可能……

那些孩子無辜的雙眼，含著淚水以及傷痛……

幾個月來一直卡在死巷的案件……

破碎的家庭……

該死。

該死。

在Slade越過Dick，走到客廳，將要離開他的陽台時，Dick走了過去，告訴男人：「我接受。我會跟你睡覺。」

Dick知道Deathstroke正在笑，笑他的無奈：「好男孩，我很快便會連絡你。」

說完，Slade便從Dick的陽台上消失了。淡藍色的窗簾依然被微風吹得擺盪，好像那個混蛋不曾來過一樣；簾捲清風，卻似在嘲笑著他除了出賣自己的身體別無他法一樣。

該死。


	2. 第一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK  
> They have sex, but not that soft since Slade is not that gentle anyway.  
> LOL Hope you enjoy this.  
> ** I think Dick would prepare himself and done some research about gay sex something before he go to meet Slade.

Dick無時無刻都在腦內咒罵Slade。那傢伙明明知道他很急需那份資料，但竟然整整一個禮拜都沒有與他聯繫，說什麼「很快便會聯繫」，聯繫到到哪裡？Krypton嗎？那個平行世界的Barry都比他快多了。

Dick自知焦急是沒有用的，可是他就是冷靜不下來。他並不是處男，他有過許多女伴，不過那些經驗現在對他都沒有用處，他沒跟男人做過，現在勢必要做點功課。畢竟，他不相信Slade說的「一起睡覺」是指讓自己睡他。

該死的，他怎麼會答應這種要求？然而想到那些孩子無辜的眼神——照片就在他的桌上——Dick就冷靜了下來。他是為了那些孩子，他是為了那些家庭，只是跟Slade睡個十晚，就可以將那個幕後的藏鏡人繩之以法，這很值得。說什麼他都不要尋求Bruce的幫助。

Dick起身去沖了一杯咖啡，他現在亟需一杯咖啡來幫助他提神醒腦。看著杯中咖啡自己的倒影，Dick苦笑，到底自己跟Slade之間是什麼樣的孽緣。Slade Wilson，人稱Deathstroke，世界上最強的殺手，收費辦事，下手快狠準，包君滿意……可他也屢屢從Slade的手上死裡逃生，Slade多次要殺他未遂，之後便不再殺他。Dick想，若非真的有人付他巨額款項，Slade是不會動他的。

但睡覺就不一樣了，Dick從不知道Slade好這口；就算知道，也想不到Slade竟然動他的歪腦筋。長嘆一聲，Dick端著咖啡走回座位，卻在他的桌上發現了一小束藍色的花，還有一張請柬：親愛的Richard，我可愛的 _ **小鳥**_ ，今晚我們將見面，請在晚上八點準時赴約，地址如下……

好吧，該來的總是要來的。

Dick匆匆向警局告了假，便騎著他的摩托車回到公寓去做事前準備。

回到家，Dick從床底下拉出一口箱子。這口箱子裝著他從網路上買來的道具：腸道清洗器、潤滑劑、假陰莖等等的，他從網站上看到使用說明，也試著清洗過自己的腸道——Slade那個混蛋害他吃了好幾天的清粥——那感覺實在不怎麼舒服。Dick把自己的腸道清洗了三次，確認出來的水都乾淨了以後，他才把潤滑油擠進去，畢竟，他不敢保證Slade會多溫柔，就他以前跟Slade交手過的經驗看來，Slade跟溫柔兩個字畫不上等號更沾不上邊。

潤滑油的感覺跟水不一樣，那種滑滑稠稠的觸感，令Dick不知道該怎麼形容。看著被他丟在一旁的假陰莖，Dick想著是否應該自己先來試試看，然而反覆思量，還是決定放棄。他實在沒有勇氣把那根比自己陰莖還粗的東西塞進自己的後庭。

忍耐著濕黏感，Dick換上Nightwing的制服，戴上面罩，出發前往Slade指定的地點。那個地方離此處不遠，卻也有段距離，他不想遲到，免得Slade又提出什麼額外的要求，他可沒有這個心思再想對策。

Slade的宅子位於Blüdhaven的郊區，Dick從未想過這個大殺手竟會住在這麼容易被找到的地方，不過Deathstroke從來都不害怕，人擋殺人，佛擋殺佛，他有何可懼？Dick將機車停在大宅外頭，以備不時之需。看著外牆，他想，也許自己能夠翻身進去；然而，那是在一切正常的情況下，現在的他，後穴裡擠滿了潤滑油，翻身？別傻了，他光是忍著不讓液體流出都有困難了，還翻牆進去？

Dick嘆了一口氣，乖乖地按了電鈴。

大宅的門打開了，Dick走了進去。走到房子門口時，已經有一個人在那裡等著他了。一個白髮紳士，讓他想起了Alfred。

「Wilson先生已經等候多時。」說完，老管家便引Dick進入宅內。當門關上的同時，Dick頓時有種風蕭蕭兮易水寒的感覺。「這裡便是客廳了。」

「謝謝。」Dick向老管家道謝，後者任務已然達成，向他點個頭便退了下去。

Dick又在心中嘆了口氣，他深吸了一口氣，便走進客廳。Slade已經在那裡了，他穿著浴袍——布料感覺很高級，也許就跟Bruce的不相上下，Dick想——坐在沙發上，雙腳大開，姿勢看起來挺舒服的。Dick完全不認為Slade這件浴袍底下有穿任何內衣褲，這個老怪胎，肯定一絲不掛。

「你喜歡我送的花嗎？」白髮男人問。

Dick抿唇。

「那我就當你喜歡了。」白髮男人笑著，向年輕男人招手，然後拍拍自己身旁的空位：「來，這兒坐。」

Dick咬著唇，該死，為什麼他要答應？雖然內心極度掙扎，Dick還是聽話照做了。甫一坐下，Dick馬上開口：「Slade，錢不是問題，你開口，我一定付你，只要你願意把資料賣給我……」

Slade把食指放在了Dick的唇瓣上，搖搖頭說：「交易就是交易，說好了就不容許反悔。」

最後的嘗試失敗了，Dick知道，今晚他是怎麼也逃不過了。

白髮男人輕輕將Nightwing的面罩摘下，那雙如同翠鳥般藍的雙眼在他面前閃爍，真是太美了，Slade勾起嘴角，今晚他便要把這隻他覬覦已久的小鳥兒吃乾抹盡，無論事後這隻小鳥兒的蝙蝠父親會不會來找他報復，他都無所畏懼。

勾起年輕男人的下巴，Slade侵入了對方的口中。Dick並非沒有接吻過，但他沒有與男人接吻過，這感覺與以往不同，他跟Barbara接吻時，雖然互相有渴求，卻仍然溫柔；可Slade的吻充滿了侵略性，就像以往他們的戰鬥一樣，蠻橫、難纏。直到Dick的口水從他的嘴角流下，Slade才放開年輕男人的嘴，欣賞那粼粼水光以及發紅的雙唇。

Dick有些被吻懵了，Slade將他拉進自己的懷裡，讓他的頭靠著自己的肩膀，然後順勢把Nightwing制服的後拉鍊給拉下，再霸道地將衣服扯開，露出年輕男人的肩膀以及胸膛。

吹氣，Slade故意在Dick耳邊吹氣，然後看著年輕男人的的脖子起了雞皮疙瘩，看著年輕男人身體微微顫抖。他很滿意，更迫不及待要吞了這隻小鳥。

「讓我帶你到臥房去。」Slade站起，也把Dick從沙發上拉起。「來，乖男孩，跟隨我的腳步。」

Slade的臥房離客廳不遠，他們走過一個長廊，這長廊令Dick想起了Wayne大宅，不同的是，Wayne大宅的走廊掛著的是歷代先祖的畫像，而Slade的長廊掛滿了他狩獵的動物。拐了一個彎，又走了一段路，年長男人終於停下了腳步。

「請進，親愛的。」

Dick又深吸了一口氣。

他已經沒有反悔的餘地，他需要Slade手中的那份資料，否則，那些孩子，那些家庭……Dick走了進去，他看見一張大床，床單與棉被都是酒紅色的，旁邊的床頭櫃上都有檯燈，昏黃的燈光可以說是浪漫有情調，也可以說是一個刑場的光景。Dick不確定應該怎麼看待這個房間。

然後，他注意到了一旁玻璃桌上的東西。桌上放了保險套與潤滑劑。Dick不知道應不應該感謝Slade，至少他在這方面準備得頗為周全。

Dick又在心中嘆了口氣，當他聽見Slade將門鎖上的聲音。

**_風蕭蕭兮易水寒，壯士一去兮不復還。_ **

閉起眼睛，如今他也只能硬著頭皮上了。

Slade迅速走到年輕男人的身後，雙手一扯便將Nightwing制服給剝掉，Kevlar材質並不好脫，然而Slade得心應手。他把Dick轉了過來，並且把這礙事的衣服踢到一旁去。年長男人似笑非笑地看著年輕男人，這男孩還是Robin時就已經獲得他的青睞，而後這男孩變得越發誘人，也從青澀變得老練。直到多年之後的現在，Slade才終於有機會把這個男孩變成自己的。

他又吻了男孩的唇，在他口中吸取津液，隨意翻攪，好像來美洲開墾的先民一樣，到處宣示著這是他的土地，不容許任何人侵犯。於此同時，Slade雙手扳開Nightwing著名的臀瓣，手指在年輕男人的穴口處輕輕畫著圈，然後驚喜地發現Dick已經用了潤滑劑。

「壞小鳥，」他放開年輕男人的嘴，看著他倆之間的銀絲繾綣，閃爍著光亮，微笑：「你這隻壞小鳥，竟然自己用了潤滑。」於是Slade便將兩根手指插進Dick的穴。感受到年輕男人的身體緊繃與顫抖，Slade很是驚喜：「你這裡從未與人做過。」而這緊緻度，看來這隻小鳥兒事先並沒有替自己做擴張，只是隨便擠了潤滑劑就了事。太好了，他可以好好開拓這片肥沃的土地。

「你這個小處子，你的這裡將會是我的。」Slade惡意地在Dick體內翻攪，他正在找年輕男人的那一個點。當Dick的呻吟不小心溜出了他的嘴時，白髮男人便知道自己找到了那個地方，他找到了小鳥兒的前列腺。

Dick從未感受過這樣的感覺，在Slade的手指戳進來的瞬間，他感到異樣。這是廢話，因為那裡本來就不是放硬物的所在。當Slade在他體內翻攪時，Dick也只覺得很不自在，可是他莫名有種渴望，渴望能有更多，而這想法令他震驚。

而當Slade按壓到他體內某一個點時，Dick忍不住便呻吟出聲。他無法阻止自己，因為那個地方讓他感到舒服，那種舒服的感覺是前所未有的，甚至比以往的性愛還要舒服，他不自覺想要更多，他好想好想要更多。

白髮男人用左手掐住Dick的下巴，迫使他抬頭看著自己。「看著我，壞男孩。」Slade笑著：「看清楚，誰將會是征服你的人。」說完，Slade便將Dick一把推到床上去。忽然失去重心的Dick並沒有像往常一樣馬上維持住身體的平衡，他就這麼倒在了大床上。

Slade套好保險套，便跳上床抬起Dick的雙腿，將那雙修長的腿分了個大開：「我們就不要裝了，你我都清楚，我們都不是那種斯文的人。」說完，Dick立刻感覺到了抵在他穴口的硬物逐漸進入他的體內。

這是什麼奇怪的感覺？Slade的陰莖太粗了，Dick覺得很酸很脹也很痛，他整個人往後仰，弓起身子，不，不，不，這真的太痛了，他不行，Dick覺得自己就快要不行了。他像不小心被浪花打上岸的魚，張著口想將空氣吸進體內。Slade才進入一半，Dick便已經受不了了。

當白髮男人的陰莖完全沒入年輕男人的體內時，Dick已經流下了生理性的淚水。這種飽脹感，這種疼痛與撕裂感，他以前沒有體驗過，而方才Slade手指給他帶來的快感也隨著痛楚消失殆盡。

Dick感到害怕，他害怕自己會死在Slade的侵略。

「你真緊，壞男孩。」看著身下的男孩流著淚水以及痛苦的表情，年長男人輕笑：「才這樣你就受不了？我以為Nightwing有著過人的耐力呢！」Slade看著自己與Dick的接合處，真是一幅不可多得的美景，這男孩是他的了，這男孩終於屬於他了。

Slade猛然抽插了起來。

Dick雙手緊抓著Slade的酒紅色床單，在那之前，他抵著Slade的胸口，不想讓他欺到身上；然而白髮男人又怎麼會讓他稱心如意？Slade將他的雙手拍開，固定在兩側。Dick想要掙脫，無奈Slade有超出常人的力氣，他現在這樣很難掙脫。而Slade對此很滿意，他喜歡看到無助的Nightwing，他想看到這一幕已經想了多年，如今願望總算成真，他非常滿意。

然而，年輕男人的雙眉緊鎖，閉上的雙眼是緊掩的窗扉，極力忍耐著。Slade不喜歡這樣，他喜歡年輕男人的雙眼，那雙平時炯炯有神，充滿了自信與快樂的雙眼，那雙如同Pamukkale泉水一樣湛藍的眼，如今竟緊緊閉著，這樣不行，他不允許。Slade放開Dick的雙手，在他再次掙扎起來以前，一把掐住Dick的脖子，命令他睜開雙眼。Dick深怕Slade一個不滿意，不願意把資料給他——雖然他清楚得很，Slade言而有信，然而此時此刻的他就是害怕，害怕對方食言。

Dick絕望地睜開了雙眼，放棄掙扎。寬大的房間內只有他們肉體撞擊肉體的聲音和水聲，Slade猛插著他，每一下都充滿了狠勁，每一下都宣示著征服，而Dick毫無抵擋的力量，一路失守。年輕男人知道，臉頰上溫熱的是他的眼淚。他並不想哭，卻無法要自己的身體不分泌淚水。Slade的陰莖太粗，他的侵略太過野蠻，痛得他不得不流下淚。Dick忍著，他盡量忽視後穴的疼痛感，即便已經有潤滑劑的幫助，可腸道畢竟不是拿來做愛的地方，Dick覺得好痛。他劇烈喘著氣，如此他才不會失去自己的呼吸。年輕男人覺得度日如年，時間為什麼過得這麼慢？

Slade非常滿意地欣賞著眼前美景。身下人的眼淚讓他覺得愉悅，他終於征服了這隻鳥兒，那雙藍色眼瞳內的恐懼與勇敢交織，Slade知道，年輕男人心中害怕，可還是故作堅強。呵呵，這才是他所喜愛的鳥兒，如此勇敢、堅韌。Slade笑著，他在考慮是否就這樣毀了這隻小鳥，不，他不要，他不會毀了這隻小鳥，他要將男孩拆吞入腹，讓他成為自己的人，讓他全身上上下下都屬於自己。

白髮男人繼續抽抽插插。

年輕的黑髮男人感到絕望，這場掠奪，這場侵略是不是沒有結束的時候？他已經失了計算，不知道時間過去了多久；而他清楚，Slade擁有超出常人的能耐，體力與持久八成也與此有關。他感到絕望，如今，他只覺得自己會被操壞，然後被Slade隨便丟棄，等到Bruce找到他時，將會發現自己被蹂躪後的慘狀。

「壞男孩，你都不知道自己咬得我多緊……你這貪婪的小穴啊，就是捨不得我的屌對不對？你看，你的穴又把我的屌吸進去了……」

「啊……真舒服……啊……」Slade放開Dick的脖子，將雙手覆在Dick的肩膀上，他的速度慢了下來，然而抽插仍然有力。「快要到了……要到了……啊啊……」

Dick知道，也似乎感覺到一股液體在他體內噴發。

Slade放開了他，退了出來。

Dick被操紅的穴口又腫又痛，一時之間也合不起來，潤滑劑混著血液從他的肛門流了出來。Dick很高興，這場侵略終於結束了，而他還活著。

黑髮青年勉強撐起身子，下體不管怎樣都會因為肌肉的運動而感到疼痛，他試著下床，卻一個踉蹌跪倒在地上。他仍然堅強，即便再困難他也要讓自己站起來。看著Slade將裝滿乳白色精液的保險套打結丟進垃圾桶。「文件。」他說。

白髮男人又是輕笑，從書櫃中拿出一份文件給他。「這是第一份。」他說：「等你履行了剩下的九次，你將會得到完整的資料。」

「混帳。」Dick在心中咒罵。

Slade看著Dick努力撐起身體，雖然成功站了起來，雙腿卻抖個不停。Slade非常滿意自己的傑作。「記住，男孩，你是我的了。」

「我不屬於任何人。」Dick咬牙，非常勉強地將Nightwing制服再次穿上身。渾身是汗讓衣服很不好穿，但他管不了這麼多，他現在只想離開。當他拉上背後的拉鍊，戴上面罩以後，頭也不回地從窗戶離開了Slade的宅子。

而Slade看著青年強忍著身體的不適，跳上機車加速離開的身影，露出令人玩味的表情。「小鳥兒，你是逃不出我的手掌心的。」他替自己倒了杯酒，聞著酒香，然後一飲而盡。


	3. 第二夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck in the bathroom.

Slade整整一週沒有與他聯繫。Dick不知道這算好事還是壞事，某方面的他確實很感謝Slade沒有連絡他，因為那天回去後他在家躺了兩天；另一方面他又很焦急，因為這段時間Nightwing又破壞了一次交易。這代表著，他們有新的動作，很可能還有新的買家，無論如何都很不好，Dick需要Slade手上握有的證據。然而，他必須再與對方睡九次的覺才能把檔案拿齊，Deathstroke很狡猾。

Dick驗證過他目前所握有的那一份資料，Slade至少在東西的真偽上沒有騙他，然而Dick對此毫無感激之情。畢竟，他還有九次要面對，而這九次還不知道Slade會搞出什麼花樣來，那些花樣他能不能接受。該死的，就算不能接受也得接受，他沒有別的選擇。

看著桌案上放著的檔案，幾張受害人的照片從檔案夾裡滑出，那些無辜的眼睛裡藏著害怕，Dick下定決心，無論如何都要為這些孩子撐過去。這些孩子被迫離開父母……他不會讓這些孩子永遠離開他們的父母。

很快的，Dick又收到了Slade的邀約。

輕輕嘆息，無論如何該面對的都是要面對。迪克加完班後便匆匆跳上摩托車前往Slade的宅子。一路上冷風颼颼，大概就跟他的心一樣冷，倘若Bruce發現他跟Slade做的這筆交易，不曉得會有多生氣呢？

Slade的大宅就在他的眼前。

Dick把車停好就翻了進去，他很想直接翻進Slade的房間，但這樣也許會被誤會是要偷那些資料，為免誤解，Dick還是乖乖走到了門口，按下門鈴。

白髮管家替他開了門，又替他引路至客廳。

Slade跟上次一樣坐在沙發上。

「我沒想到你會穿著警員制服來。」

Dick嘆氣：「你剛好挑了一個好日子，我忙到剛下班就趕過來。」他也不想穿著這身衣服就來超級殺手的家跟對方做愛，然而他沒有時間去更衣。

「如此，我想你也沒有洗澡吧，很好。」Slade站了起來：「我也還沒有洗，不如我們一起洗？」

Dick沒有答應，Slade也沒有等他回答，就把手搭在年輕人的腰間，讓他只得跟著自己的腳步走。

很快地，他們就來到了浴室。Slade要他先脫衣服，Dick覺得有些彆扭。他不是沒有在男人面前脫過衣服，但是Deathstorke？在一個對自己的身體有非分之想的人面前主動脫衣服？這他真的沒有想過。然而，他不得不脫。

「你家的浴缸還真大。」Dick試圖找些話題，讓自己不要那麼緊張。

Slade輕笑：「有比你蝙蝠爹爹家的浴缸大嗎？」

「Bruce不是那種喜愛享受的人。」Dick知道，Bruce為了省時，大多時候都是用淋浴的。他大概只有在做Brucy的時候會去飯店泡大浴缸吧，此外，他還真沒見過。

「是啊，看得出來，畢竟穿著蝙蝠緊身衣到處打人的人，肯定不會是享受生活的人。」Slade走上前，替Dick剝開他襯衫的鈕扣，從他身後，環住他，一顆一顆地替年輕男人解開。很快地，Dick的襯衫已經開了，白髮男人的手在白色警衫下游移，撫摸著年輕人精壯的身體。Dick知道Salde可能比自己還要有豐富的性經驗，因為他的手實在太靈巧的，弄得他很舒服，很癢，很想……

「啊！」Dick小聲輕呼，因為年長男人帶著繭的手滑過了他的乳尖。

這感覺太奇怪了，舒服得非常奇怪。

「才這樣你就反應這麼大。」Slade又壞心地夾了年輕人的乳頭一下，他把自己的臉埋在年輕人的頸間，吸吮著他年輕的氣息，然而手也沒閒著，白髮男人的手靈巧得很，Dick的乳頭很快就變得硬挺。下腹也跟著有些緊。

「……不是要洗澡嗎？」Dick問道。

Slade這才把手伸向警褲：「別著急，寶貝。」迅速解開了褲襠，連同內褲一起像下扯，Dick也很知趣，立刻把自己的褲子踢到一旁。

「這麼迫不及待嗎？」Slade在年輕人的頸間輕咬，留下了一個齒痕，接著，他把白色的警察制服從年輕人身上扯了下來，丟到一旁不礙事的地方去。「是該洗澡了。」白髮男人把Dick拉往已經放好水的浴缸——正確來說應該是浴池——裡，還要年輕人乖乖站好，讓他替他洗澡。

Slade在旁邊擠了一些洗髮精就往Dick的頭上抹，替他洗頭。Dick看著眼前笑著的獨眼男人，真不明白這男人到底有什麼癖好，只知道接下來的幾次，可能次次都有不同的花招。洗完了頭髮，白髮男人並沒有放過年輕人，他擠了沐浴乳，替年輕男人搓揉身體，好像要把身上的一切污垢都搓掉一樣。

「你身上還真是乾淨，一點毛都沒有。」年長男人帶著些嘲弄的語氣說。

「你自己不也一樣？穿著緊身衣都要把毛刮掉，你為什麼要笑我？」年輕男人辯駁。

「所以，這讓你下身非常美觀。」Slade握住Dick的陰莖，上下移動：「連包皮都割了，這是你家蝙蝠爹爹帶你去割的嗎？」

Dick撇過頭，不想看也不想回答。

Slade笑著，另一隻手抓住Dick的手，讓他也為自己服務。

「我知道你沒時間準備，所以今天我替你準備好了潤滑。」年長男人在年輕人耳邊輕聲說道，說完還吹了口氣，讓Dick起了雞皮疙瘩，還顫抖了一下。

不知道什麼時候，那潤滑劑已經在Slade的手上了，他放開了年輕人已經挺立的陰莖，命令對方扳開自己的屁股，Dick雖然不願意，卻也只能照辦。他扳開了自己的雙臀，而此時他感到一個奇怪的東西進入了自己的體內，接著是一陣冰涼的感覺，看來是Slade把潤滑劑直接擠到了他的體內，而且量非常多。

看著Slade拿在他眼前晃悠的乾癟潤滑劑，Dick就知道Slade把一整條的潤滑劑全都塞到了他的體內。這該死的老狐狸。

看著Dick不知是因為熱水還是因為害羞而紅的臉，Slade很是滿意，他坐到了一旁的階梯上，雙腳大開，指著自己挺立的陰莖，說道：「剛剛我幫你洗了澡，現在要你自己來了。」

「混帳！」Dick在心中叫罵，這老狐狸果然沒安好心，現在竟然要他坐上去……Dick不是傻子，他今天可沒有做任何的事前準備，貿然坐上去，肯定只有撕裂，現在，他勢必要在Slade面前擴張，這比叫他在Slade面前寬衣解帶還要困難。

然而他沒有別的選擇，只能如此。

Dick坐到了年長男人的身邊，雙腿微微打開，這樣好讓他能夠輕鬆把手指插入自己的後庭裡。他回憶著之前做過的每一個步驟，先放一根手指，再來是兩根手指，先讓自己的肌肉適應手指的粗度，然後慢慢撐開內壁。接著，他插入了第三根手指，等到適應了以後，他開始抽插。多謝有潤滑劑的幫助，把手指塞進去沒有什麼太大的問題；然而他擔心潤滑劑會流光，所以又不得不夾緊屁股，怕等下沒了潤滑，Slade那根巨物會讓他痛不欲生。

他知道Slade撐著一邊的身體，用嘲笑的眼光看著自我撫慰的自己，這讓Dick感到異常羞恥。畢竟，他撫慰自己不是為了讓自己感受到愉快，感受到快感，而是為了準備好讓這個男人侵略自己、為所欲為。

當Dick感覺到自己已經準備好了以後，他停止了動作，走到Slade面前，盯著那根巨物，用力深呼吸。

「長痛不如短痛。」他心忖道：「速戰速決！」

然後，他慢慢坐了下去。

雖然已經做過擴張，Slade的陰莖頂著他的穴口的時候，他還是感覺被撐開，被撕開。Slade那一根東西跟他本人一樣精壯，雖然Dick並不想承認，但Slade的身材確實很好，很吸引人。他仍然慢慢地往下坐，這根鬼東西他可沒辦法一次接納，對他來說，那會像是處刑一樣。

然而年長的男人可沒有那麼多耐性，他將手放在年輕人的腰間，輕輕撫弄，然後又刻意攻擊Dick的乳頭，弄得年輕人很癢。Slade輕笑，知道眼前這隻小鳥的身體有多敏感，這讓他感到滿足，但是他要更多。

緊緊抓住年輕男人的腰間，用力將他往下拉。

Dick立刻坐到了Slade的身上，那根粗長的陰莖填滿了年輕人的腸道，擠壓到了年輕人的前列腺，讓他噴射出乳白色的精液。Dick沒想過自己會被幹射，沒想過自己竟然會這麼快就高潮。然而前列腺被按壓著的感覺太奇妙，他控制不了自己，那舒服的感覺讓他直接登上雲霄，精液噴到了白髮男人，男人抹去精液，然後把沾著精液的手指放入年輕人的口中，讓他嚐嚐自己的味道。

有點腥鹹。

Dick知道，雖然他已經射了，但是沒有滿足Slade是不行的，所以他很快又動了起來。他把雙手搭在年長男人的肩膀上，這讓他有個支撐點，比較方便他做接下來的事。他慢慢起來又坐下去，慢慢起來又作下去。Dick覺得羞恥極了，可同時他沒有體驗過這個，即便在射精以後，摩擦道前列腺依然讓他感到酥麻，陰莖的前端流著少少的精液。

像是突然想到什麼，Dick突然想起身，Slade立即將他按壓下來，不准他離開自己的掌控。

「怎麼？突然想跑？」白髮男人問道。

「你……這次沒用防護……」他想起了這次沒有用保險套，所以立刻想要從男人身上離開，但是男人緊緊抓著他的腰，他無法掙脫。

「放心，當初我注射的血清也讓我對性病免疫。」他抓住Dick的陰莖，輕輕撫動：「我也不是那種挾怨報復的人。」對於年輕人的擔憂，Slade還是有些介意的，他並不想中斷這次的性事，但顯然他的黃金男孩現在應該已經興致全消。

於是Slade轉不動為主動，他抓著年輕人的腰，開始向上挺動。他知道Dick的前列腺在哪哩，也知道他有多麼敏感，所以他都往那個地方攻擊。Dick雖然想要掙脫，但如海水般湧灌的快感席捲了他的身心，他不由自主地環住了Slade的脖子，整張臉朝後仰，嘴已經合不上了，只能大口大口地喘氣，時不時還發出甜膩的呻吟。

Slade沒有放過眼前那兩顆粉紅色的乳尖，他用嘴含住了一顆，然後用舌頭快速地舔弄，感受著年輕人的乳頭在自己的挑撥下變大變挺。

如果Dick能夠懷孕，那麼這乳頭肯定能被他吸出豐富的乳汁。

放過一邊的乳頭，Slade含住了另一顆。很快地，Dick的兩顆乳頭已經又紅又腫，像莓果一樣。

Slade加快了速度。

「啊……啊、啊……」Dick不能控制自己，他知道自己一直留著前液，即便已經射過，卻因為Slade的抽插，因為Slade的肆虐，他的陰莖很快又硬了，不斷流出前液。他的身體現在太敏感了，他從不知道自己的身體是這麼地敏感。

「啊……」太快了，Dick知道Slade有著驚人的體能，這速度還是讓他很吃不消。他知道自己就要到了，那種如同上了天堂般的快感又要去而復返。

「啊啊……」年輕人腦海突然一片空白，他被幹射了，整個人失了力氣趴在Slade身上喘息著，但是白髮男人還是沒有停下來，繼續在他體內抽著插著，像是在衝刺一般。接著，Dick感覺有一股液體在他體內噴射了出來。

Slade整個人癱在階梯上，Dick知道，那液體是什麼。


	4. 第三夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Toys.

Dick不喜歡體內被塞東西的感覺。

異物在身體裡不斷振動著，讓他渾身不對勁也就罷了，還因為羞恥怕被其他同仁發現而做立難安，這對他而言簡直比Slade直接操他還要難受。

他很清楚知道，這大概就是Slade的目的：讓他一整天都帶著羞恥感，然後夜晚時就會臣服於他。

該死的，為什麼那個老頭做事這麼不乾脆？如果只是單純的睡十次該有多好？

Dick撇過頭，看著那成堆的文件，原來不平的心緒如今已經平復。他沒有討價還價的餘地，Dick知道，Slade手中的文件是他唯一的線索，而他與世界最頂尖的殺手簽下了契約，就必須履行。而他本身也不是一個會輕易放棄的人，更不是一個會隨便改變心意的人。

深吸一口氣，Dick決定從此之後不再抱怨，專注於他與Slade的交易，然後將那些惡棍一網打盡。

「嘿！Grayson，有個入室搶案。」Gannon Malloy問道，「得去蒐證，結束後我們可以去轉角那家甜甜圈店，那裡的甜甜圈可好吃了！」

出勤嗎？Dick在心中大喊不要。現在已經下午四點，再一個小時他就可以下班了，下班以後他就可以趕快到Slade的家，然後趕快把這次的份給解決……但他不得不跟Malloy一起出去，因為他們是搭檔。

「好，等我一下，你先去開車吧！」Dick勉強露出一個笑容，他現在真笑不太出來，希望等一下他們不用多跑好多地方，也不要突然冒出個搶匪，讓他必須在大街上奔跑——他體內的那些東西會讓他受不了的。

好，光是從椅子上移動自己的屁股就是一個挑戰，但他必須，把自己移動到一樓去。該死的今天電梯壞了，他必須走樓梯。Slade那個死老頭，挑的到底是什麼情趣用品，讓他這麼敏感……

知道坐而言不如起而行，抱怨再多還不如趕緊起身，時間正在流逝，但是那個搶案還在等著他去辦。而且，他不能讓其他人發現他的屁股裡夾著不可告人的東西，所以他必須用正常的走路方式與速度來行走。

該死的，Slade！

***

「呃，怎麼沒有人告訴我，這不是單純的入室搶劫？」看著眼前宛若頹垣的房子，Dick不禁扶額，「這很明顯有爆炸吧？」

「對，搶匪搶完以後就引爆了炸彈。」Malloy說，「鑑識科的人也回報了，大致上就是這樣，沒有錯。」

Dick在心中長嘆，這根本不可能輕輕鬆鬆結束嘛！但是人都已經來了，也只能硬著頭皮做下去。

甜甜圈再美味，也改變不了他心酸的心情。

「對了，苦主呢？」Dick問，因為截至目前為止，好像還沒看到苦主，沒有看到苦主，要怎麼做筆錄呢？

「不知道，還沒看到受害者，不過目擊者說，爆炸當時有兩個人逃了出來，看起來應該是屋主夫妻，他們聽到爆炸聲就馬上報警了。」

「那為什麼屋主還沒有報案？也沒有到案說明？」Dick心中有不好的預感。

***

Dick已經累到連走動的力氣都沒有了。

Slade買的那個按摩棒到底是用什麼發電的？為什麼已經震動了一添了還可以這麼……持久？

下午那個入室搶案變成了強盜殺人案。Dick進去查看時，意外發現了那棟房子地下室有兩具屍體。法醫鑑定過後，得知那兩具屍體是被利刃割喉，死亡時間與搶案發生時間差不多同時。

後來他們比對了資料庫，確認了那兩具屍體是屋主夫婦，也就是說，目擊者所看見的，應該就是兇手。事情變成兇殺案，他們本該整理案件之後把這案件轉交給重案組，但因為Dick立刻在監視錄影畫面中發現只拍到一個肥胖的身影，與目擊者本人頗為相似，因此，那個目擊者的嫌疑就變得非常大；他們進一步分析畫面過後，可以斷定從那間屋子鬼鬼祟祟跑出來的人，就是目擊者本人。他們立刻申請了搜查令，在目擊者的住處發現了做案用的血衣與凶器。

經過這一番折騰，他們順利逮捕了兇手，這個案件也快要結束了，但Dick折騰了一天，現在只想睡覺。但他不能睡，他必須趕去赴約，他必須去見Slade。

然而他馬上就在廁所碰見了Salde。

冤家路窄。

「你怎麼在這裡？」Dick用近乎氣音的聲音問道。

為什麼Slade要來這裡？難道他要殺警局裡的誰？不會吧？

「如果你要殺人，我必須告訴你，我不允許你在警局內殺人。」Dick雖然累，但他的眼神戒備著眼前的傭兵。他不能讓Deathstroke在BCPD內殺人，不能在他的眼前發生！

然而眼前的白髮男人只是笑了笑，表示自己只是來這裡索債。

Dick鬆了一口氣，至少，對方並不是來這裡動刀動槍，而是來這裡向他索討肉體的債務。

然而下一秒，Dick才想起這裡是警察局，怎麼可以在警察局的廁所裡面跟一個世界頂尖殺手做愛？他才不要……

「你沒有選擇的餘地，Kid。」Slade的笑容非常奸詐，Dick恨極了那樣的笑容。Slade在等著看他的笑話，他正在侵門踏戶，將他的自尊一點點一滴滴的侵蝕。

然而Dick知道自己沒有拒絕的餘地，他跟Slade做了交易，就必須履行。

該死的，他為什麼要來警局？想了想，Dick還是覺得這很不對，Slade根本不該來這裡，他們不能在這裡發生關係。

但如同他早已知道的，他並沒有選擇與拒絕的權利。然而，他能夠選擇忍耐，他不會給Slade想要的，他會忍。

「來。」傭兵說道：「把門鎖上。」

Dick乖乖地照做了，他把門鎖上了，還放了一根吸把卡在門口，確保不會有人打開。老天爺最好保佑他不會有人來上廁所，也拜託不要有人看監視器，這樣他們將會發現是自己進了門還把門鎖上的，然後他們將會猜測，為什麼他要把門鎖上。

**上帝保佑他！**

「把你的制服脫光，除非你想光著身子走回家。」

Dick在心中白眼，但他別無選擇，Slade說的對，若是他不把衣服脫下、摺好，等一下出廁所去，就一定很慘烈。他才不要讓這種未來發生。

「在洗手台上趴好。」Slade命令道，Dick也只能順從地在洗手台上趴好。該死的洗手台鏡子，是誰把這面鏡子擦得這麼清潔光亮的？待會兒Slade操他的時候，他會有很好的視野觀察自己通紅的臉與充滿情慾的身體。

改死的Slade，這不對，他們骯髒的交易不應該在警局兌現。

「讓我看看……嗯，震動了一天，你的內部已經很鬆了，非常好。」

**好你個頭。**

Slade把兩根手指伸了進去，然後把折騰了年輕人一天的按摩棒給夾了出來，Slade的手指不細，跟著那按摩棒在Dick體內進出著實讓Dick感到難以招架。這具身體已經被按摩棒弄得很敏感了，Slade的手指……還有他的陰莖，只會讓Dick早登極樂。

然而Dick現在的心情不好，Slade不應該出現在警局。

Dick聽見Slade拉下褲鏈的聲音，下一秒他便感受到一根溫熱的東西頂在自己的穴口。年長男人將他的臀部拉高，但對於這個高度似乎又不太滿意。於是Slade把Dick整個抬上了洗手台，讓他跪趴著，讓他有更好的視野看見自己渾圓的屁股正被頂尖傭兵狠操很插著。

**天殺的，Slade！**

傭兵的龜頭正頂著他的穴口，那根粗且硬得發紫的陰莖緩緩向內部移動。Dick手握著拳，咬緊牙關，這感覺實在太超過，他的理智正在拒絕這樣的行為，可是他的內心期待著那根肉棒插進來的快感，他的肉體正迎合著對方的巨物，不斷地將之吸入，將之包覆。

Slade在完全沒入時發出一聲舒爽的嘆息。

傭兵抓著年輕人的臀瓣，然後開始大力猛插，果然事先用按摩棒讓年輕人後穴的肌肉鬆弛是好事。他身下的年輕人是他的獵物，臣服於性愛，這最原始的權威之下。年輕人的身體泛紅，長年在夜間活動的他皮膚比同齡的人白一些，這也讓他的肌膚在歡愛時呈現討喜的粉色。看著鏡中的倒影，已經被他征服的年輕人正抵抗著肉體的快感，死咬著牙關就是不願意為他歌唱。

「為我歌唱，漂亮的小鳥。」說話的同時，Slade擦過年輕人的前列腺。做過這麼多次，他早就熟知對方的敏感點在哪裡，也知道該如何讓對方失守。

然而Dick並沒有如他所願。

Dick怒視著鏡中的白髮男人，他知道自己身後的男人能從鏡中看見自己憤怒的眼光。

「不，這不在我們的合約之中。」Dick冷冷地說。

Slade沒有說話，因為年輕人說的是事實，他們的合約內只有用肉體交易，其他的東西都是額外的要求。然而美麗的小鳥以往都順從地照做，怎麼今天卻不願意了？Slade知道自己一定是踏到了對方的地雷，而他馬上就知道了原由。

這個地點，BCPD大樓，一定就是Nightwing的雷，所以年輕的男人不願意聽話，但他沒有辦法，只能接受要求，所以他依然為他張開雙腿，但不願意為他歌唱。

對於這樣的狀況，傭兵非常不高興，但再不高興也沒有辦法強迫對方，因為他們的交易中便沒有這一項。

Dick已經被他操射，濃稠的精液就噴在前方的鏡子中自己的臉上。Dick看著鏡中的自己與滑落的精液，對清潔人員感到抱歉。

Slade退了出來，然後把他翻轉過來面對自己。

「我知道你不高興，那麼我們更應該面對面。」傭兵邊說著，邊把年輕人的雙腿打開，Dick不想承認，但為確保Slade能方便幹進他體內，便撐著身體，讓屁股下滑到洗手台的邊緣。傭兵看著他的動作，不由得輕笑：「乖孩子。」

Dick怒視著眼前的白髮男人，決定不發一語。他知道對方一定已經知道自己今天如此不配合的原因，很好，他就是要表達自己的不滿，既然他不能拒絕對方的陰莖插進自己的體內，就要用別的方式表達不滿，而對方無法拒絕。

看著Slade挺拔的身軀以及衣冠楚楚的樣子，他就有些痛恨自己的一絲不掛，Dick不想承認自己身體的誠實，他的乳頭早就突起堅硬，冷空氣甚至讓他有些敏感。

傭兵的陰莖仍然硬著，調整好位置就插進了年輕警官的體內。年輕人的眉頭在他進入的同時皺了一下，Slade很滿意，年輕人的身體是敏感的，他就是喜歡蹂躪他，將他掌握在自己的手心裡，將他完全掌控。

這美好的屁股，是超級英雄中最上乘的。

Slade又開始抽插了起來，Dick才射過的陰莖又被弄到硬了起來，白髮男人不斷擦過警官的前列腺，看著對方極力忍耐的樣子，他便非常舒服。

精液不斷從Dick的馬眼中流出，Slade有點後悔今天沒有帶到尿道針，否則真想把那根細小的東西塞入年輕警官的馬眼中，讓他連精液都流不出來。

然而年輕人的精神力是他非常清楚的，在身下的男人還是Robin的時候，他的忍耐力與精神力就已經非常強大，Slade知道他不願意，那即便自己再嘗試也是多餘。Nightwing今晚不願歌唱，那就不會歌唱。

傭兵突然覺得今次的性愛沒了意思，Nightwing的反應讓他感覺自己好像在幹一具屍體，這不好玩。他原來只想磨一磨Nightwing的自尊，誰知他的自尊越磨越堅硬。選在警局操他是錯誤的，但年輕人強硬的性格也會讓他付上代價。Slade決定趕快結束這一回合，於是用力地在Dick的體內抽插狠頂，然後將精液全數射入年輕人健美的身體內。

白髮男人將陰莖抽出，然後送了年輕人一個肛塞。

「東西早已在你的抽屜內等著你了，我會再通知你下次的見面時間。」

拉上褲子，整理好名牌襯衫以後，Slade便從窗戶那裡消失了，對他們這樣的人來說，無聲無息地離開根本不是一件難事。

Dick艱難地從洗手台上下來，一方面是會頂到肛塞，一方面是他的腳有點麻，他必須簡單整理自己，然後趕快從這裡出去。今天原來就很累了，卻還被Deathstroke狠狠操弄，他已經精疲力盡。身、心都是。

穿好衣服、整理好洗手台以後，Dick回到了自己的座位上。文件就在他的抽屜內，緊抓著那份文件，忍著身體的痠痛與心裡的無奈，Dick離開了警局。


End file.
